Goddess?
by LolyzOtaku
Summary: Life could be boring, but if you're having fun it's impossible for it to be. So when you die, you'll be happy you lived the way you did. These group of friends are just like that. Enjoyed life to the fullest, some people would even asked them if they ever get down. It's only human to do so. But what happens when they're at the party and a shootout happens? Things get weird.
1. Chapter 1

What is happening? Where am i?

"Miharu! Don't die! Stay with us! MIHARU! MIHARU!" Yumi...-san?

"Godammit! That son of a bitch!" Taro-kun...? What's going on? Why can't i open my eyes? Why does my chest burn? It hurts. It really hurts...

"You need to be calm." Huh? Who is it?

"Open your eyes." An old man? I carefully opened my eyes to see that i was right. There was an old man in front of me and some girls peeking as well with traditional japanese clothes.

"What's... going on?" I asked, carefully as I lifted myself, now on a sitting position I noticed that I was on the floor of a... shrine?

"It's quite hard to explain little one, but you got shot and now you're dead." He replied. Now I remember... Me and my friends were partying with the Leaf club. We had raised enough money to donate to the needed animal rescue centres.

* * *

 _"This Is like a dream!" Mari exclaimed as happy as dog who just got a treat._

 _"Mari-senpai... You should rest, you've been carrying that for about 7 hours." Kuroda said, worried for his senior. Mari waved her free hand as if she was hot and was fanning herself._

 _"Kuro-chan! Don't worry about it sweetie, I can carry this." She reassured him. Kuroda continued walking, following the group but glancing from time to time to Mari to see if she needed help._

 _Mari was in charge of the 3 bags full of money as she carried them in a blue trolley cart, she pulled it with all her strength through the halls of the Leaf club._

 _Soon enough, we had reached the party. We opened the double doors and immediately music filled our ears as the beat made our hearts pound to the rhythm._

 _"Now, this is what I was waiting for!" Michiko yelled excitedly, as she ran to the party with her arms wide open._

 _We followed but walking as Kuroda was already helping Mari, despite her efforts to protest._

 _"The team has arrived! With all the MONEY!" Fujiwara shouted, catching everyone's attention as they all looked at us. Upon seeing the money bags they cheered happily. We went to the stage that was occasionally put there 3 weeks ago, and I grabbed the microphone. The music stopped._

 _"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Leaf club charity party!" Everyone cheered and whistled happily to receive such welcoming, though almost everyone there was already in the Leaf club, the welcome was mostly to the few 4 or 5 new members._

 _"Today, as you all can see... We worked hard and managed to raise the money for the animals rescue centres." I continued, they clapped, proud of our team._

 _"Thanks to all of you, we didn't give up. And now all the animals lost and hurt can have a happy life with a kind family." I said, the crowd cheered again some yelled 'Heck yeah!' other's just yelled random words._

 _"Now we will put the money in the safe, if Rin prepared it." I said, more asking Rin if he had bought the safe. He smiled and gave a small nod. Then that's when things went downhill._

 _As Mari was putting the bags of money in the safe with the help of Rin, a shot was heard. A gunshot._

 _Everyone screamed in panic as they tried to leave the room but all the doors were locked. Without even noticing small tears streamed down my face._

 _"Oh My God! What the f*ck is happening?! Is everyone alright?" Yumi said worried. Then they all glanced at me. They didn't need a detective to know why was i on the floor choking._

 _"Oh no. Ohhh no no noooo! This is bad! Reallll bad!" Michiko said, her voice trembling as the group ran towards me to see if i was still alive. Unfortunately i was. But it was hurting so much that i wish i wasn't._

 _"Miharu... Y-You're going to be okay, okay? J-Just breath, and s-stay with us. We're going to call an ambulance. And you're going to be fine, i-i promise." Mari said, tears daring to fall, as Taro screamed at whoever shot me to come out and face him like a man. I wanted to scold him, but i couldn't. I could cry, i could make gurgle sounds, but i couldn't tell him how that was a bad idea, how they should run away so they won't get shot too._

 _"CALL THE F*CKING AMBULANCE, YOU MORON!" Yumi yelled angrily at Rin. I'm glad i could live this much, I'm glad i had such amazing friends, and i'm glad that they worry so much for me._

* * *

"But i don't feel so dead..." I replied to the old man, gazing at my hand as i turned it around to see if i was invisible, like a ghost. I would be happy with that choice.

He chuckled at me, as some of the girls smiled.

"Well, maybe that's because you're not exactly dead." He answered back.

"Okay, you lost me." They laughed more, i was extremely confused. The only expression shown on my face was 'blank'.

"See, you became what you humans would call, a god." Still confused old man. Explain, please.

"Your past life was so evil, so selfish and greedy, that it was impossible for you to get rid of so much bad karma. But you did it. In matter of fact, you are one of the 5 people on earth who have amazing high karma."

"Good karma?"

"Yes, good karma." He looked at me smiling. I don't know if i should be creeped out, that i woke up and this old shrine guy is telling me i'm a God. Or, i should feel happy, that this is just a dream, and i didn't die, and i'm not a god.

If only the second was true.

"Okay, now i'm going to go... My friends need me." I said, carefully getting up, as i tried not to make eye contact. He looked at me, smiling sadly, i just turned around and walked away.

"Don't you want to know what god are you?" One of the girls asked, she had short black hair and green eyes. She also wore a white kimono with a red hakama. I could see her at the corner of my eye, she slowly came closer to me, as i turned my head slightly. She probably thought that as a yes because she mention for me to get closer. I obeyed, even though i didn't knew her at all, my heart just turned into a fuzzball when she whispered in my ear.

I almost didn't pay attention to what she said, her soft breath was the only thing that caught me by surprised. Oh... me and my innocent gayness...

She then returned to the old man, a smile plastered on her face. Mayu uh? What a beautiful

* * *

"Yumi-san! Kuroda-kun!" I shouted, as i walked around the school, searching for the gym we threw the party at. Luckily it was class time, so no one was around the halls.

"Taro-kun!" I yelled even louder, putting my hands on each side of my mouth so it could have more echo. I glanced from side to side, until i saw the gym, but stopped before going in. Around the gym door was a bunch of students. What about classes?

"Move aside kids." Some harsh voices said, as chatter filled the hall. I think they wanted to whisper, but since there's so many people whispering to each other, it looked like they were shouting to each other, i walked slowly towards them, and peeked between the students. There was the doors closed, police people around it, and some pushing the students away from the door. What? What's going on?

I pushed some more students aside, getting some grunts and curses from here to there. I finally reach the police line, as a police officer stopped me with his arm.

"Please give some distance." He said, basically not to me, but to everyone trying to cross. I obeyed, as i looked desperately at the door. I just want to know what's on the other side, did that really happen?

As i tried to peek from the window door, the door slid opened. Almost immediately i fell to the ground, the police line breaking as the police officers looked at me, the students seeing the attention was on me, ran inside while there was a chance. Some made it and started taking pictures, others were stopped by the police officers. I also took the chance and ran inside, but some man stopped me, he just grabbed my shoulder, i couldn't feel him, strangely. But i stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked, i glanced at him, to see he was standing out. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He also was wearing a navy jersey, along with a tattered scarf tied around his neck. He had dark, bluish-violet, chin-length hair, and blue eyes. Wow, what a different person. He was the one who opened the door. The one who came out of the gym. No, let me change that, him and more two people. One of them was a girl. Now, she seemed a student, aside from her purple ghostly tail swinging around. She was wearing a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt, she had brown long hair, and pinkish soft eyes. Next to her was a boy, a teenager boy. A youthful teenager with short, messy blond hair. His eyes seemed to be a reddish-orange color. He also looked shorter than the jersey boy and the girl. His clothes seemed normal, a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal knit cap. What's with today and weird people?

"I said, who are you?" He asked again, i snapped out of my trace to see that the three people were looking at me. The students had already been kicked out of the gym as more police officers were there to prevent the same to happen. But i was still inside the police line, i was still close to the door. Why aren't the police officers pushing me out of here, they don't even seemed bothered that i am here.

"What's going on?" I asked, not to them, not to the police, but to the world. What exactly is going on? Where are my friends? What happened yesterday?

"Don't worry we handled it." He said, smiling as if everything was okay. That could almost convince me. He pulled me away, as the two teens followed behind us, they seemed confused as well. But i bet they weren't more than i was.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking at me as he gaze stayed in front of him.

"Ha..." There was a slight pause, as i was going to say my name. Wait, what is my name? How could i forget something that important?!

"Oh, did you forget?" He asked, now his head turning to me as we walked. I didn't answer. Truly i didn't know anymore. I remember Yumi-san, i remember Taro-kun, i remember everyone. But why can't i remember myself? Our walk to wherever we were going was silent. I could only hear the girl and the boy behind me talk to each other and the cars passing. We were outside. We were walking outside. But it didn't seemed like we were. No one was looking at us. No one was looking at a boy with a ridiculous costume, a girl with a cat tail and two normal teenagers walking by them.

They just passed.

"Here." The man said, as we turned and went inside a fast food restaurant. We sat at a random table, the girl next to me.

"She must be new..." He said to himself, to see if he recognize me.

"Yato, what's going on? What is she?" The girl next to me asked, she asked the exact same question that was on my mind.

"Hmmm... From just looking, she seems like a god." He answered. Immediately the boy and the girl gasped in surprised. This wasn't new to me, it was the second time a weird person said that to me.

"A god?! A new one? And why the accessories?" The boy asked, the 'Yato' guy looked at me and smiled, ignoring the boy.

"We have to take you to the old man. I bet he knows what Goddess are you!" He replied, a goofy grin in his face. The old man? Please don't tell me that it's him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wow, I didn't I would get so much support from this! Thank you guys. Oh, and if you don't know already, this has a lot of gayness in it. Don't worry, for this story is for everyone! There will be **straight stuff** too.

"So, you're back..." He said. I quietly glared at him. Why? I wanted to avoid him, Yato! Why did you bring me here?!

"You know each other already?" Yato asked him, he nodded while looking at me, but not a charming smile. It was teasing smile. He's mocking me.

"Oh yes. She appeared here, laying on the floor of my shrine." He replied. Yato looked at me and then at his two 'friends'.

"So… then, you know what god is she, right?" Yato asked, facing him again.

"Yes." He said, that smile still on his face, i growled quietly, my teeth rubbing against each other in annoyance. Why was he looking at me? Why not Yato, since he's the one who's talking to him.

"And what is it?" Yukine asked. The boy with the grey hoodie. We kind of introduced each other on the way here.

"She knows." He replied, pointing at me. Oh My God! I want to punch him. I glared at him as he came closer to me.

"C'mon... Don't be that way, kitten." He said, his arm on my shoulder, he did it on purpose! I'm no Goddess! I'm a regular confused teenager.

"You know what God you are?" Hiyori asked me, turning her head to face me. I looked angrily at the old man, and crossed my arms.

"Tell them." He said, i shook my head. He, with his arm around my shoulder, turned me towards everyone else. The shrine girls, Mayu. And the trio.

They just stood there, waiting for my answer. I was blushing so much. My face could become a tomato by now. I don't want to accept this weird people and their claim of me being a God... I mean, i'm basically just embarrassed of telling them, and then they all laugh because i went along with something so childish. This is all just a prank. R-Right?

I glanced at Mayu to see her smiling at me, sweetly. My blush just became even more darker as i shifted and hid my face, looking at the ground.

"Konoh..." I murmured. Yato looked at me weirdly.

"What? I can't hear you..." He said, coming closer.

"Konohana..." I murmured a little louder now. I hid my face with my hands, as i felt heat radiating out of my head.

"What...?" Yato asked again, he came even closer and cupped his ear with one hand, to see if he could hear better, at this point i thought he was mocking me.

"Konohanasakuya." I said firmly now. my face still hot as all hell. I could feel someone rub my head, like they were petting it. It was the old man, like he was congratulating me. I felt strangely comfortable.

"Konohana sakuya!? You're the goddess of the Nature?! That's so cool!" Yato said, i glanced at everyone. Everyone was slightly different. The shrine girls were murmuring to each other some squealing while looking at me. Mayu was looking at me too, she had a face as if she had eaten something so delicious and sweet. Yukine was looking at Yato annoyed and Hyori was smiling proudly at me. Was i that embarrassed?

"Admitting is the first step to become a powerful Goddess." The old man said, his eyes on me as i turned my head to the side to look at him. He's arm was still on my shoulder. I felt so small close to him.

"I'm Tenjin. The God of Learning. Nice to meet you Sakuya." He said, now letting me go and offering his hand for a friendly handshake. I looked at him, thinking. Wait! This guy, Tenjin. Just wrapped his arm around me as if i was his friend, and he even made fun of my size while doing so.

I glared at him and turned around furiously, ignoring his hand. He chuckled as i pouted angrily, my arms crossed.

"I like your new look, by the way." He said, as i felt a hand touch me. I don't know where, but it felt so embarrassing.

"Hey! Where did you touch me?!" I said, almost shocked. He assaulted me! This asshole.

"Oh sorry, i didn't know your tail was so sensitive." He replied. What?

"Tail?" I asked, confused. Then it hit me. 'What is she'? 'Accessories'? 'Kitten'? I quickly looked behind me, to see white fur swing around silently, i grabbed it and squealed in surprised.

"What is going on?" I said, quickly checking my head. I felt two furry cat ears on top of my it. Now noticing my hair was... White?! WHAT?! OH MY GOD! OH NO! THIS IS TOO MUCH CLICHE! I'M A FUCKING NEKO?! I must be dreaming... Yes, this is all a dream. Calm down... Konohana... No, what was my real name again? Why did i forgot it? Why is this happening?! WHY AM I A CAT?!

"I'M A CAT! WHY?!" I asked, looking at Tenjin. He seemed like he was enjoying himself. Looking at me freak out.

"Well... YOU ARE the Goddess of Nature. Besides, i found you like that." He said, now resting his hand on top of my head. I slapped his hand away, but quickly felt another. I looked behind me, to see Mayu rubbing my head.

"M-Mayu? What are you doing?" I asked her, embarrassed.

"You finally realized..." She said, smiling at me. She rubbed softer and a purr escaped my lips. I quickly covered my mouth before i let it finish. Mayu stopped abruptly while my face turned red again. This was really happening? And why is it so embarrassing for me?!

I glanced at her, afraid i had weirded her out. Wrong! She had that face again. Like she ate something sweet.

"You're too cute, Sakuya!" She said, petting me even more, as she hugged me closely. Stop it Mayu! You're going to kill me! My face is about to explode! I could only hear conversation far away, and Tenjin chuckling.

 **I know this is a short chapter. I'll do my best.**


End file.
